A method to mechanically and efficiently remove burr or flash of IC frames by spraying slurry from a nozzle device has been already known. In this method, in a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10578 of 1984 for instance, an IC frame is vertically held with both side edges thereof regulated not to move, while conveying the IC frame.
In the above mentioned method, any time an IC frame is caught by a restriction mechanism of a conveyor device during blasting treatment of said IC frames, or different kinds of IC frames having different widths are fed in the middle of the process, the restriction mechanism of the conveyor device has to be moved and adjusted, inconveniently. This becomes a factor greatly lowering the efficiency of continuous operations in a productive line. It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above problems.